Of The Kings : Reina
by Silver Blaze
Summary: **SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY** Its a a story that just came to me. i suck at summaries so you've just got to read. Please read!


Of the Kings: Reina  
  
Okay this is one of my first Night World fanfics ever so please be kind. It is the first of a quartet. Good news, bad news, death threats all are accepted so please review me.  
  
Chapter 1: A Bet and Destiny  
  
Jadeite Redfern walked into the club/bar. It was one of the rare few illegal underground clubs run by humans for humans. Usually a night person ran those sorts of clubs for the free food. He cursed his brother as he made his way to a table hidden in a dark smoky corner. He would never have come to this small town if it weren't for Malachite.  
  
How his brother had ever talked him into doing this job for daybreak he would never know. It was probably all that talk about his parents that Thierry had always given him. Jed couldn't remember them but Mal and Thierry could. And Jed did owe Thierry for taking care of them when he was little.  
  
So here he was in this seedy club meeting his contact that he wasn't even sure was reliable. Rumors were that one of the Night World's biggest supporters lived in this shitty little town and he hoped they were wrong he didn't want any run ins with any Night people who would possibly recognize him. Especially with all the talk about more dragons being woken up.  
  
The club was really dark and smoky. Most of it was dance fog but most of it was cigarettes and drug smoke. People were probably getting high on the air in the room alone. He could see drug transactions taking place everywhere. These people weren't even trying to be subtle. He ordered tequila but didn't touch it he was on a job and couldn't drink.  
  
A female appeared at his side and he briefly registered her. She was about 5'4" with long blue/black hair, which he thought was an impossible shade for a human probably a dye job and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a green blouse that emphasized the eyes and a black skirt.  
  
"Hi I'm Angelica de los Reyes and you are?" She asked in a sultry voice.  
  
"Not interested" he told her dismissively and ignored her.  
  
The girl's mouth dropped open then her eyes narrowed and she stormed off. Jed smiled slightly amused at her tantrum. He would have taken her up on her offer but he was busy and didn't have time to play. He just wanted to get this over do he could leave. The sooner the better.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Reina de los Reyes was smashed. She's stuck to the bar all night and had done her business from their. This had been Angel's idea but her twin was true to her nature and had split once they got to the club.  
  
Angelica always had great plans but rarely herself put them in action she usually left that to Rei. She really hated this place it was full of druggies and dumbasses but they had some nice music and lots of alcohol. So she drank and she sold but this was boring nothing ever happened. Her only kicks were booze and selling drugs how sad was that.  
  
She downed another shot and passes a pack of pills to another stoned idiot. She looked at him in disgust. Weak Mortals. Intoxicating their bodies with poisons. But hey as long as they paid it wasn't any of her business.  
  
She's been drinking most of the night and it was quickly approaching morning so she had no inhibitions left. Drinking always got in a reckless mood when she drank probably because when she was sober she was very cautious and hardly acted rashly. But it was okay because she needed some excitement.  
  
And for a while her blood had been screaming with it. Something was going to happen and soon. She could barely sit still she had to do something. Her sister suddenly flopped down next to her and she jumped in surprise she hadn't even felt her through their bond.  
  
"I can't believe that guy blew me off" Angel said pissed.  
  
"I can" Rei replied with a smirk. Angel just glared at her  
  
"As if you could do better" Angel shot back.  
  
"I could" Reina boasted causing her sister to roll her eyes .  
  
"We're identical dummy and he blew me off obviously we are not his type" Angel pointed out.  
  
" Where is this guy?" Rei asked and Angel pointed him out.  
  
"Its obvious that he's new and does not approve of this fine establishment" Angel said with sarcasm.  
  
Rei took another shot and looked the guy over.  
  
He was tall maybe 6 feet or a bit shorter and had the golden boy look down.  
  
"Why did you go for him anyways he's more my type than yours, you like the talk dark and handsome type?" Rei asked her twin in surprise.  
  
"I do but that guy is the universal type" Angel informed her sister and it was Rei's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"I could get him" Rei announced and Angel scoffed  
  
" Whatever" Rei nodded  
  
" I could if I wanted to" Rei said and Angel narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Are you saying that if I really wanted him I couldn't get him?" Angel asked in a chilly voice.  
  
"Implying no I'm flat out telling you" Rei told her twin her anticipation growing.  
  
"Then lets bet on it. Whoever gets him first wins" Angel said with a funny look on her face she felt as if she was meant to do this.  
  
"What base do we hit?" Rei asked  
  
"Third" Angel replied.  
  
Reina frowned "Isn't that a bit far?" she asked.  
  
No matter what Reina and Angelica had never gone all the way and wouldn't until they met their life mates. This was toeing the line what was going on with Angel?  
  
"Can't hack it?" Angel asked mockingly and Rei responded to it.  
  
"Your on?" Rei shot at her sister and got up to go make her move. She walked a few steps before turning back  
  
"Oh and Angel anything goes" she said  
  
They gave each other identical wicked smiles before Rei went back to stalking her pray. War had been declared and they could both feel something in the air. Something that would change everything.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Heya handsome"  
  
A voice purred in his ear as a girl suddenly made herself at home on his lap. Jed got annoyed. He had been sure he had gotten rid of this girl. He locked eyes with her to tell her to get lost when he found himself getting lost in emerald pools.  
  
Had he felt this pull to her before? There was something different here but he couldn't understand what. He mentally shook himself. What was going on here? And did she change outfits he could have sworn she had been wearing a skirt but she was wearing black stretchy pants now.  
  
"So what's your name handsome?" The girl asked  
  
What was her name again he couldn't remember something with an A, Angie or Angela. Something like that.  
  
" I'm Jadeite" he answered cautiously.  
  
"I'm Reina de los Reyes" she said sticking out her hand.  
  
Damn he had been completely off on the name but he could have sworn it had started with an A. Or had she given a different name he wasn't sure.  
  
On automatic he shook her hand and as soon as their hands touched lightning hit. The girl gasped in surprise and almost fell off his lap. The connection was instantaneous. But as soon as it was made it was broken as the girl jumped away from him. The girl looked confused and suddenly sober.  
  
For lack of something better Rei blurted out "your eyes change color" then could have kicked herself at how he seemed amused by what she said.  
  
She tried to think of something to break the silence but couldn't and soon they lost themselves in each other. They didn't hear the sirens or the doors being burst open. The spell wasn't broken until Angel screamed out "Rei" both mentally and out loud. She whirled around to see two cops trying to handcuff her twin.  
  
"Until next time handsome" She told him and went to the rescue.  
  
Jed watched her make her way through the crowd to a girl who was being handcuffed. As he saw the girl it clicked that they were identical twins and it had been her sister to hit on him earlier.  
  
Suddenly he remembered the first girl had been named Angelica and that he hadn't been that off on the name. He saw his soulmate punch the cop knocking him out then hitting another and splitting with her twin. He also suddenly realized that he knew nothing about her except her name, that she had a twin, and that she dealt drugs. His contact suddenly appeared  
  
"I'd stay away from her she's vermin and the worst kind at that. That ones trouble" the greasy looking vamp said.  
  
Jed snarled at him for the offensive term used on his soulmate before he stalked off before the cops could get to his area. No way in hell was he staying away from her. No way in hell.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Angel snuck into her twin's room through their connecting door. Reina had been kind of quiet since Friday night and it had already been two days. Angel knew Rei was a whiz at digging things up on people so she probably had lots on the new guy. She was still miffed that Rei wouldn't tell her his name.  
  
"Pay dirt" Angel whispered as she found a folder labeled Jadeite next to the laptop.  
  
Rei was getting careless. She committed the address and phone number to memory before skimming on. Rei had got a lot on him. Jadeite Redfern had been orphaned at five along with his brother Malachite who had been nine. They had been raised by a Thierry Descondes who had been a friend of the family. Jed was now 25 she mused to herself. She didn't get to read anymore because right then Rei came in.  
  
"You could have asked" Rei said taking the folder from her twin.  
  
"And take the chance of being refused no way besides I've got what I needed" Angel said and smoothly got up.  
  
"Uh-huh and what do you plan to do with that info?" Rei asked.  
  
"That's for me to know" Angel said and left.  
  
Reina set the folder down. She had known Angel would have got the information one way or another sooner or later and had seen no point to hide it. This way she held all the cards and controlled the situation.  
  
Now all Rei had to do was figure her strategy and act before her twin. She could picture him in her mind and got confused. How could this one mortal stir all these emotions in her? It was as if he completed her. Everything that was missing in her was in him. She'd heard of it among her people but never believed in it.  
  
Despite that her brothers had claimed to find it. Max had lost his and closed himself off afterwards becoming cold and hard while Gabe had recently claimed to find his. But Rei knew Jed was hers. She'd recognized him because of for the past month she'd dreamed of him coming.  
  
She's been getting prophetic dreams more and more as she reached her 18th birthday and was closer to her full powers. And her lifemate had shown up just as her dreams had shown he would. And if he was here then the rest of her dream would come true. No she wouldn't think of that she couldn't think of that.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Rei had come up with the perfect plan but it called for her to be bold something she rarely was. But Angel wanted him and not even her twin would get between her and her lifemate. She knocked on his door after taking a deep breath. Jed opened the door and snickered. Rei stood their in pigtails which made her look very young and she was wearing an altered girl scout uniform that was at odds with her innocent looking face. There was nothing girlish about the outfit.  
  
"Mister would you like some cookies?" Reina asked in a kiddy voice while twirling her hair.  
  
Jed pretended to consider it.  
  
"no not really. I'm not into cookies." He told her wondering what she would do or say next.  
  
He was amazed at how quickly she had tracked him down. He hadn't gotten anywhere looking for her.  
  
"Good cause I don't have any" she said chunking the box aside.  
  
She felt unsure now and couldn't decide what to do next. She had never been this bold in her life well that wasn't true when she'd hung out with Angel and Gabe's lifemate she was like this but that was cause they brought her bad side.  
  
And the times she was drunk didn't count. It didn't matter because Jed took the decision away from her by kissing her. Once again the connection came and she allowed herself to be pulled away. This time she was ready for it. She reveled in it but knew that it was not really complete. They were both holding back but that was okay for now it was okay. She felt as if she was halfway home.  
  
Okay that's chapter 1 what do you think? 


End file.
